Spys
by Spitfire F.22
Summary: Robin and Star are together, and clearly find each other the most interesting things in the tower. And it seems they aren't the only ones. Chappi 3 up! RobStar, maybe BBRea
1. The Purring

Spitfire F.22:I wanted something special for this opening, and thought it needed a feminine touch , so I now present (drum roll) Starfire and Raven!

**Starfire: This is glorious, Friend Spitfire!**

**Raven: Um, yeah, what she said.**

**Spit: Would you care to read the disclaimer, ladies?**

**Starfire: Certainly! Spitfire F.22 does NOT own the Teen Titians! If he did, I and friend Robin would at least have kissed me by now.**

**Raven: So, what am I supposed to say? She did the disclaimer.**

**Spit: Why not tell us what you think of Beast Boy?**

**Rae: You mean that irritating little green elf whose one goal in life is to annoy me?**

**Spit: That's not what your diary says about him! "February 12th-How can I not fall in love with the only one who would do anything just to make me smile?" **

**Starfire: Dose this mean that Raven has the feelings for Friend Beast Boy? This is Glorious!**

**Raven: Spitty, I'm giving you 15 seconds before I start throwing things. Sharp things.**

**Spit: Not the model airplane collection!**

**Starfire: Perhaps we should just begin the story.**

**Spit (groaning): Good idea.**

**Robin: What's going on up there?

* * *

**

"I'm glad they finally admitted their feelings for each other." Raven said as looked at Starfire and Robin. The two were on the couch, Robin's arm draped around Starfire, and Star's head resting on the Boy Wonder's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was getting so those two couldn't look at each the without blushing. If Rob hadn't spoken up when he did, I would have told Star he was madly in love with her." stated Cyborg.

"I know were all real glad for them, but do they have to be all over each other? I mean, it's getting so it feels wrong just to sit and watch them. It used to be fun. Now it just feels creepy." Beast Boy added. Cy and Raven turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"You watch them?"

"We all do."

"Not when they're kissing."

"Oh."

"Then I guess you don't now about-"At this Raven stopped him.

"I'm sure I don't want to hear this." Cyborg, however, was intrigued.

"About what?"

"The purring."

"The WHAT?" responded a rather surprised Raven.

"When Starfire gets really happy, she makes a purring sound, like a cat." With that, the Changeling turned himself into a kitten and rubbed against Raven's leg. She started to smile, but remembered Cyborg and scowled at the little green cat, who had begun to purr. He then changed back into his normal form.

"She sounds just like that. It's hilarious. If I hadn't been a spider, I would have laughed my head off the first time I heard it. I guess it's some weird Tameranian thing."

Now, even Raven couldn't help herself.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Is that all? Ha! I haven't even started. You know, sometimes I wonder if they've secretly been together for years." Beast Boy said triumphantly.

"Why would you say that, BB?" Asked a confused Cy.

"Well…"

"Oh, come on."

"Yeah, Beast Boy."

"It seems they already have pet names for each other."

Raven was the first to speak. "Your kidding."

"Come on, BB. What does she call him?"

"My boy wonder, darling, Dick, and, when she's sure no one else is around, blue-eyes."

"I always wondered what color they were." Cyborg said, in a contemplative voice.

"What does he call her?" Raven asked, sounding far more interested then she intended.

"Well, there's my angel, beautiful, honey, sweetie, and about a dozen others. Nothing too creative yet."

Just at that moment, Robin and Starfire walked over, hand in hand.

"What are you guys talking about?" Robin asked the group.

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing at all"

"Um, Monkey Madness 5!" Beast Boy shouted out.

"Ok. Star and I are going to the park, so you all will have the tower to yourselves for a few hours. Try not to break anything expensive or irreplaceable."

As the Robin and Star walked out the door, smiling and giggling like mad, their three comrades began to speak again.

Raven spoke first, and felt no need to beat around the bush.

"Whana spy on 'em?"

"Sure!"

"Sounds good to me. Besides, that way, we won't damage the tower."

"Then lets get moving."

**Sorry this one is so short. Please Review! I intend to continue, but need ideas. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I may even use you in the pre-story fun.**


	2. An innocent day on the lake

**Spitfire F.22: Welcome back, all! It's time for another installment of Spys, a Spitfire production. Here to assist me today are Starfire and Beast Boy.**

**Starfire: Greetings, Friends!**

**Beast Boy: Sup, Dudes!**

**Starfire: Why is friend Raven not joining us today?**

**Beast Boy: She said something about, "having to meditate so she doesn't kill that rat for reading my diary." I wonder who that could be?**

**Spit: He he he, um, I couldn't guess.**

**Starfire: Friend Spitfire, does it still hurt to move your arm?**

**Spit: Not too much. On with the disclaimer.**

**Beast Boy: Dudes! "Spit here doesn't own Teen Titians! If he did, Robin and Star would be going out, and Raven would find a way to show her true feelings for me." **

**DUDE! Raven has feelings for me?**

**Starfire: Oh yes! You should have been here when we read her diary!**

**Beast Boy: So you're the one! He he he- you wouldn't happen to still have it?**

**Spit (smiling): I made copies!**

**Raven: YOU DID WHAT?**

**Cyborg: Now Raven, calm down.**

**Starfire: There is nothing wrong with the fact that you have the feelings for friend Beast Boy.**

**Cyborg: You like Beast Boy?**

**Raven: You are going to pay for this, Spitfire.**

**Robin: Don't kill him! He's a StarRob shipper!**

**Spitfire: Let's get on with the show, while I still can.**

Robin and Starfire had just arrived at the park on the R-Cycle. He just loved the way she held him, perhaps just a bit tighter than she had do.

"What shall we do first, Boyfriend Robin."

"Well, I was thinking we could row out to a little island in the middle of the lake."

"But Robin, do we not live on an island? Why should we go to one now."

"Because to is an island that isn't inhabited by little green spiders."

Starfire thought this over for a second ,than realization dawned on her.

"Oh! You mean we will not be watched by friend Beast Boy."

"Exactly."

Or so they thought.

Just at that time the three other Titans were setting up surveillance equipment on the small island in the middle of the lake.

"It doesn't matter where they go." said a proud Cyborg. "With these amplifiers, we'll be able to hear 'em anywhere in the park."

"Good work, Agent Sparky." Beast Boy decided that they should use 'cool' nicknames over the radio.

"Agent Creepy, come in."

Raven replied, "Subjects spotted headed towards boat rental."

She wondered how she had agreed to do this, until she remembered the pet names.

"This is gonna be good." She thought to herself.

"Hey General Idiota, do you have the 'scope set up?" Cyborg asked BB over the radio.

"Up and running. All systems go."

"Hey, Agent Sparky." "Yes, Agent Creepy?" "It looks like their inbound on your position."

"Awesome!"

Robin dragged the row boat ashore as Starfire laid out a blanket. Somehow, Neither noticed the satellite dish located approximately 20 feet away.

"Angel, could you set up the picnic?" (A/N- I have no idea how Robin brought all this stuff on the R-Cycle)

"Certainly, my boy wonder."

"All agents! Idiota was right! Pet name use is in progress!" Cy excitedly whispered over the radio.

"Told ya." BB replied.

Starfire and Robin sat down on the blanket and began to eat their lunch.

"I love this chicken salad, Star."

"Thank you! I made it from an old Tameranian recipe, substituting chicken for the traditional Blouk'shnor."

" It seems you have some on you face."

With that, Robin proceeded to lick his girlfriends lovely face.

"This is the General! All Agents report in! Strange and indescribable activities observed!"

When the other two titans arrived they were caught in a mix of amusement and revulsion.

"She just smeared his face with a piece of pie." Raven noted

"Good lord no. Not whipped cream!" Cyborg cried out.

"What the?" Robin said as he turned around.

"Starfire, did you hear that?"

"Yes Dick, but it was probably from that party on the other side. Let's finish desert."

The three spies could only watch as unspeakable horrors were visited upon a watermelon and a tub of cookies and cream.

"Wow. She really does purr." stated Cyborg.

"Dude! And that was my favorite flavor! Raven, hold me."

Raven tried as best as she could to comfort the little green man, but it seemed that he may be scarred for life.

A rather disheveled looking Starfire and Robin gathered the remains of their meal and rowed to shore.

"I wonder what our friends have done to amuse themselves."

**Please Review. I hope to go on. Do any of you have some (non-explicit-I'm not going any higher then PG-13) ideas of what Star and Rob should do next? If so tell me. If your idea is accepted, you may be included in the next action packed disclaimer!**


	3. You don't eat Ice Ceam!

**Spitfire F.22: Welcome back one and all! Today is the last day of my spring break. You know what that means?**

**Starfire: That you will stop writing and do the studying for your exam of Spanish on lunes?**

**Spit: Of course not! It means it's time for another exiting chapter of Spys!**

**Spit: By the way, where did you learn that lunes means Monday?**

**Starfire: Mas o Menos told me.**

**Spit: Ok! Well, it's time for something special. I have received a number of reviews, time to acknowledge them. First off, thank you all for reviewing. All comments are much appreciated. Second, I received an interesting question from redX'slilangel01.**

**I am in fact a guy who writes RobStar fluff and thinks Starfire is totally hot. I wonder how many of us there are.**

**Beast Boy: Dude! Can I please say something! This is turning into some stupid award show!**

**Spitfire: Ok, ok. You may make the Extra special announcement.**

**Beast Boy: I kissed Raven!**

**Starfire: This is glorious, friend! **

**Spit: That's not what I meant.**

**Beast Boy: Oh, sorry. Clueless90 actually provided some plot suggestions, and is now invited to appear.**

**(Flash of lightning)**

**Starfire: Greetings, friend! **

**Clueless90: Did BB just say he kissed Raven?**

**Spit: He sure did!**

**Raven: YOU TOLD THEM WHAT!**

**(The lights of Jump City flicker and go out)**

**Cyborg: What the…?**

**Clueless90: Maybe this is a bad time.**

**Spit: No, as long as Rae doesn't start throwing stuff…**

**Raven: Did you just call me Rae? You're not allowed to do that.**

**(Model airplanes, knives, assorted odds and ends, and one of Star's stuffed animals start to glow black.)**

**Starfire: Not my little bear! It is a present from Robin!**

**Spit: HIT THE DECK!**

**Robin: What did I tell you about RobStar shippers!**

**Cyborg: Who's gonna clean this mess?**

**(10 minutes later..)**

**Robin: It seems Spitfire forgot about the disclaimer. While we clean up in here and bring our guests to the medical room, I'm sure he would want Starfire to read the disclaimer.**

**Starfire: Certainly! "Friend Spitfire still does not own the Teen Titans. If he did, Robin would find some incredibly romantic way of telling me of his true feelings, and Raven would be severely punished for misuse of her powers. He also does not own the idea about going to the mall, as friend clueless90 suggested it."**

**Cyborg: On with the show! I've got waffles!

* * *

**

It was an odd day, even by the Titans standards.

Beast Boy just sat in the corner holding his legs androcking back and forth, murmuring,

"Why? Why the cookies and cream? Why not butter pecan?"

To make things stranger, Raven was trying to comfort him, as was Cyborg.

"There's still frozen yogurt."

"Snap out of it, little guy. There wasn't any tofu anywhere near 'em."

Robin, the highly observant leader of the Teen Titans, should have noticed that something was wrong. He did not, however, because Starfire was washing the windows of Titan's Tower, and Robin was busy staring at her.

"Wow. She's beautiful when she's cleaning." was the only thought which crossed his mind.

Like all good things, the window washing had to come to an end.

"Boyfriend Robin, would you be so kind as to accompany me to the mall of shopping?"

"Sure Star. I'd be glad to!"

With that, the two smitten Titans left.

A light bulb appeared over Cyborg's head as an idea came to him.

"BEAST BOY SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"But I'll never be able to eat ice cream without thinking of them again!"

"You don't eat whole milk ice cream!"

"Oh, yeah."

"And besides, if I remember correctly, you're the one who started watching them in the first place."

"Heh heh heh." Beast Boy had now fully recovered.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

Raven spoke up. "They said they were going to the mall."

"Excellent."

* * *

Starfire spoke to Robin as they arrived at the 'mall of shopping'.

"Robin, I believe our friends were watching us at the park."

"Why would you think that, sweaty?"

"Well, friend Beast Boy kept moaning to himself about 'the horror' and cookies and cream ice cream, and friends Cyborg and Raven were trying to tell him that 'all would be well."

"Oh." Robin turned a bright shade of red remembering what the ice cream had been used for.

"And I am sure that, if Beast Boy recovers, they shall follow us here." Starfire stated with an air of mischief.

Robin just smiled." Let's make sure that they see something memorable.

* * *

"Beast Boy, that's the last time you ride shotgun. Ever."

"He he he, sorry, Cy."

"Let's just get inside. I feel Starfire's impossible happiness on the second floor." Raven told her partners in crime.

* * *

"Robin, let us enter this store first!"

"The Bear Factory?"

"Certainly! You need a little friend, just like the one you made for me!" Starfire said just loud enough to be overheard by the strange green chickadee perched on a nearby plastic tree."

"All units! Idiota reporting! Targets entering the Bear Factory!"

"Boo-yah, this is gonna be better then I thought!" Cy responded.

"Creepy, is the disguise prepared?" BB asked Raven over the radio.

"Yes." sighed the dejected goth. She was upset because she was now in Beast Boy's 'perfect disguise', which consisted of a blond wig, pink tank top with a heart on it, very short pink skirt, and pink heels.

"Dang it, BB, I'm gonna get you for this." Raven thought to herself. Just then, 5 lava lamps exploded in Linen n' Things.

After she arrived in the store, Raven reported, "Robin and Star are making 5 bears! One's green, one's black with a little mask, one's pink, one is brown with a tutu, and, (gasp) one's, one's……"

"Agent Creepy? Raven? What's up?" Beast Boy tried to rouse his horrified teammate.

"One's got a purple cape."

"NO! It can't be."

"It is. They made one for each of us."

Cyborg asked, "Which one's for me?"

Raven was glad that just at that moment Robin and Star started moving, so she wouldn't have to answer that. "Subjects moving."

"Idiota here, I've got 'em."

"Yo, BB. We stopped using those codes 5 minuets ago." Cy called out to his teammate.

"Ok."

**What should they do next? Should Star and Robin confront their pursuers? Should Raven proclaim her undying love for Beast Boy, Bright colors, or both? Should Cyborg get a girl, or be left with the T-Car? Please review, and don't worry. No reviewers will be harmed in the continuation of this story. I'm not makin any promises about the little bears, though.**


	4. More Fun At The Mall Of Shopping

**Spitfire F.22: Recent events at my headquarters have made updating challenging. None the less, I have returned.**

**Starfire: Friend Spitfire, you are back!**

**(Starfire gives Spit one of her famous hugs.)**

**Spit: Hey, Star. ……….Can't…breath.**

**Robin: Um, Starfire, I think you can let go now.**

**Spit: (Gasping) Thanks, Robin.**

**Starfire: Oh, friend, I am sorry if I have damaged you.**

**Spit: No, no harm done.**

**Beast Boy: HEL-LOOO! Isn't this part supposed to be funny?**

**Spit: It would be, but I'm trying not to make Raven mad.**

**Robin: Well, maybe we can talk about something other then her and BB.**

**Raven: I HEARD THAT, BOY BLUNDER!**

**Spit: Hey, where's Cy?**

**Starfire: I believe he said that he had to do the going out.**

**Spit: Then let's talk about him. I have an idea. Let's have the First Annual Summit on Discovering If There's Any Girl In Particular That Cyborg Is Interested In. **

**Raven: Fine by me.**

**Robin: OK.**

**Starfire: This shall be glorious!**

**Beast Boy: Dudes! Now that's what I'm talk'in about!**

**Spit: Let's begin. Does anyone know of any girls Cy likes?**

**Starfire: Friend Bumble Bee told me that he liked Jinx.**

**Robin: He seemed rather fond of that girl from the soap opera.**

**Spit: OK. Raven, do you have any ideas?**

**Raven: I think he likes Bumble Bee.**

**Beast Boy: Dudes! Didn't y'all know he has a major crush on the girl at the Game Station Annex? **

**Spitfire: Well, I guess that settles it. Tune in next time for "Beast Boy's room" where we go where no sane person has willingly gone before."**

**Cyborg: Hey, y'all! I'm home! What are ya talk'in about?**

**Starfire: Are there any girls for whom you have 'the feelings'? **

**Cyborg: Well, there's, Ann, Amy, Bee, Cecilia, Donna, Franci, … Hey, what are you askin for?**

**Starfire: Spitfire decided it would be interesting.**

**Cyborg: He did, did he?**

**Robin: Spitfire, you better give the disclaimer and get out before he finds you.**

**Spit: Raven, you do it.**

**Raven: Spitfire F.22 does not own the Teen Titans. If he did-**

**Cyborg: Gotch'a now, Spitty! It's Sonic Cannon Time!**

**Robin: What did I say about RobStar-**

**BLAM!**

**Raven: That looks like it's gonna hurt.**

**Starfire: Friend Spitfire? Please speak to us!**

**Robin: Better bring him back to the med room. Dang that's the second time in as many chapters. **

**Beast Boy: Since everyone else seems busy, I'll say it. Let the story begin!**

"No more cool radio names?" Beast Boy asked sadly.

"BB, nobody liked those names." Cyborg replied.

"Boyfriend Robin, where should we go next?" Starfire questioned with a clever smile.

"Well Star, it should be interesting. Hey how about this?" The two stopped in front of a store that sold bridal gowns.

"Oh Robin!" Star cried out half in surprise, and half for the benefit of the shocked blond in a pink tank top 25 feet behind.

"I would be delighted to enter this store with you."

"Hey Rea? What's happening?" Beast Boy whispered over the radio.

"They're, um, uh, well, they're looking at wedding dresses."

"No way." Came a shocked reply.

"Those gowns were beautiful!" Starfire sighed. "I wish we had been looking for real."

"Don't be too sure that we won't go back there." Robin said as he smiled to the beautiful girl beside him as they left. She smiled back at him, then grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"PDA ALERT! PDA ALERT!" Raven called.

"Recording in progress" Cyborg returned.

"Dudes! Am I glad we've got a big screen!" Beast Boy added.

"Starfire, why don't we go to the food court?"

"I would be delighted! But perhaps we could eat somewhere more privet."

"Well, there is a restaurant on the top floor that's rather dark."

"Do you think we could get extra mustard?"

"I'm sure I could arrange it."

"Uh-oh, Beast Boy, we may want to break pursuit."

"But it's jut getting interesting."

"They're eating."

"They wouldn't………. Not here!"

"I know, but I was worried that it might bring back painful memories."

Just then, Cy broke in on the conversation. "Awwww! Raven's worried about little Beast Boy!"

"Shut up." Came back two angry voices.

"Ok, I guess I struck a nerve." Cy thought to himself. "This may be more fun then I thought."

"Well, how can we follow them?" BB asked.

"I , ah, we could go in like a couple and get a table near them." was Raven's nervous reply.

Beast Boy and Raven shared a table across from their query, while Cyborg was alone a few tables down.

"You know, Rea, you look kinda cute as a blond."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Beast Boy, I think a trench coat and fedora do things for you. Strange things, yes. But things." The interesting outfit was the only way they could think of to hide the changeling's green skin.

At that time, Cy was thinking, "BB and Ra are more fun to watch squirming then a Game Station contest any day."

At about this moment, Robin and Starfire realized that they were no longer being followed.

"Dick, it's time to begin plan zebra."

"Really? This will be great."

It must have been half an hour before anyone had noticed that Robin and Starfire had left. Beast Boy was staring at Raven, Raven was staring at beast Boy, and Cyborg was watching them both, and taking time to enjoy meat that hadn't been tainted with tofu.

Beast Boy turned away for a moment, and, when he noticed that the table across from them was now occupied by a blond man and his equally blond wife, he almost shouted. "They're gone!"

"Who are gone?

"Robin and Starfire!"

"What? Where did they go?"

"I don't know. Weren't you looking?

"Um, uh, um, weren't you?"

The two rushed to Cy's table.

"Where did they go?"

"How should I know? I was watching you." the large half robot replied with a grin.

"We better find 'em."

"Wait! I can search telepathically!" Raven stated, then paled a little.

"They're not here."

"I guess we better go. They'll be wondering where we went."

When the three heroes arrived in the parking lot, they were confronted with a question that had haunted shoppers from the dawn of time. "Where'd I park the T-car?"

They searched for 15 minutes, until Cyborg remembered that he could find the car with his built in sensors.

"You'd think one of us would have thought of that before."

"There it is!…….. Wait. Why are the windows fogged up?"

The three Titans Ran two the T-car, hoping nothing was wrong, but prepared for the worst. Or so they thought.

Cyborg opened the door, and he, BB and Rea gasped.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Robin asked.

"Yes, we have been here for quite a while, and so we had to do the amusing of ourselves." Starfire, who was sitting on Robin's lap, added.

The three former spies sweat dropped, and fell to the ground.

Starfire and Robin laughed, and then resumed the amusing of themselves.

**Well, that's it! This is the last chapter I had planed, but if anyone has a good suggestion, it will be considered. I am now working on a somewhat less funny chapter story, and it should be fun. Hope you enjoyed Spys, and remember, REVIEW!**


End file.
